


Sometimes a Hole Is Just a Hole

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Donuts, Gen, Insurance, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The issues surrounding government insurance are starting to bother Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Hole Is Just a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

Tony comes into the common room one day, munching something out of an open box. “I’ve got donut holes,” he says. “Who wants in?”

Bucky uncoils like a cat from his position on the floor and knocks the box out of Tony’s hand. “Nobody likes the doughnut hole,” he says. “It’s a potentially ruinous burden to those with lower incomes and it represents a history of punishing the ill and elderly for their reliance on welfare.”

And then he stalks out of the room.

Tony looks down at the scattered confections for a long moment. They look sad and squashed. He’d been looking forward to them. 

He says, “I really don’t understand this fucking insurance thing.”


End file.
